


You're Not Alone

by ACosmicKid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Animagus, Marauders at hogwarts, Other, animagi, first year marauders, marauder kids, remus also has amazing friends, remus needs some love, third year marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACosmicKid/pseuds/ACosmicKid
Summary: The story of the Animagus Marauders, and the young werewolf.





	You're Not Alone

Remus Lupin, an eleven-year-old boy with light brown hair and a scar across his face, waved to his parents out the window of the Hogwarts express. His parents waved back eagerly—tears of simultaneous joy and sadness rolling down his mother’s cheeks. He kept his head out of the window, still waving, until his parents were out of sight. With a sigh, Remus slid back into his seat in the cabin he shared with two new friends. He had discovered their names were James Potter and Sirius Black. This was their first year at Hogwarts too.

James had round glasses and dark, uncontrollable hair. Sirius had dark hair too, but his was longer and smoother. Remus had bumped into Sirius as he was boarding the train, and the cage with his beloved owl, Lexington, tumbled to the ground. The latch had broken and Lexington had escaped, flying around the train car madly and trying to make a nest by plucking out the hair of Sirius’ brother, Regulus. Sirius and James both helped catch the owl and return him to the cage, after Remus repaired it with a handy spell his father taught him. They had exchanged apologies and thank yous then chatted for a minute. They agreed to share a cabin together and quickly claimed one.  
James looked up from the chocolate frogs on his lap when Remus sat down.  
“Hey,” he started, “where did you get that scar on your face?”  
Some of the color from Remus’ face drained, and he instantly began to sweat. Remus had a little secret that had to do with his scar: he was a werewolf. He had gotten the scar from an accident during the full moon.  
But he had come up with an excuse; he was ready for this question.  
“I ran into a rabid dog once,” he answered, maybe a little too quickly. James raised an eyebrow and glanced at Sirius, who had the same expression on his face.  
“Wow, that’s… So… Cool!” James said, suddenly lighting up, Sirius got excited too.  
“You have a battle scar!” he exclaimed, and Remus smiled a bit.  
“Yeah, I guess it is kind of like a battle scar.” the brunette said. They continued asking each other questions and getting to know each other. A few things they discovered were that James was certain he was getting into Gryffindor, Remus didn’t like chocolate, Sirius hated his family, and James and Sirius had been friends for a while before they boarded the Hogwarts Express.  
Before they knew it, prefects were coming around, telling the kids to begin putting on their school robes. They had almost arrived. Remus could hardly contain his excitement. The other two boys teased him a little for it, but they were excited too. They grabbed their bags, and soon the train hissed to a stop. They all clambered out of the train as fast as they could, eagerly pushing through the crowd.  
“First years over here!” they heard a prefect yell. James motioned Sirius and Remus to follow him, and they ran over to the prefect who was standing near the lake. Lots of other kids were there too. They all clambered into a few boats and began floating across the lake, growing ever closer to the magnificent castle in the distance. Remus’ attention was brought back to James and Sirius as they peered over the edge of the boat. Their eyes seemed to glow with curiosity and wonder. Remus scooted closer to them and peered over the edge as well.  
To his surprise, a face stared back at him, and it wasn’t his reflection. Two toothy grins and four beady black eyes looked up at the three boys, and Remus could’ve sworn he saw one of them giggle.  
Other first years began looking over the edge too, ignoring the prefect as he talked to them about what to expect at Hogwarts. Soon there was too much weight on one side of the boat, and it flipped over. Screams of terror rang through the night as a dozen first years plunged into the icy cold water. The prefect, who was in one of the other boats, looked frantic as he pulled out his wand, but before he could perform any spells the boat was flipped back over the right way.  
Remus, who didn’t know how to swim, was struggling to return to the surface. His arms flailed in the water, and his legs kicked with all his might, but he seemed to make no progress. He was beginning to give up. This was it, he thought, he would die before ever even entering Hogwarts. He could see all the other first years from his boat floating in the water. He could see James and Sirius’ forms trying to dive after him. He would miss his new friends.  
His final thoughts were interrupted when a pair of slimy arms wrapped around his middle, and the water around him began to rush past. Suddenly air flowed into his lungs, trying to replace the water that had found it’s way inside them. He coughed the water up, feeling weak as he came down from the high of his adrenaline rush, knowing he was safe now.  
James and Sirius cried out Remus’ name in happiness as they saw his head rise from the water. All around them, slimy hands with webbed fingers began hoisting first years back into the boat, and soon they did the same with James, Sirius, and Remus. The three boys huddled together as soon as the boats started moving again, the cold night air made even colder on their sopping wet clothes. Remus really did feel safe, for the first time in a while.

 

*********

It was the Marauders’ 4th year at Hogwarts. James, Sirius and Remus had added a new member to their group during first year. His name was Peter Pettigrew, a rather scrawny and mousy little boy. He was being picked on by some second years, and the trio stood up for him. They had all been best friends ever since.  
But during their third year, Remus noticed the others were acting strange. He was wondering whether it was because he was a werewolf. He had told the other Marauders what he was near the beginning of third year, and then they began to act strange and gave him a strange nickname. Remus was sure they were keeping something from him, and it must be big, because he caught the others meditating on a hill one night. But he knew they were all still friends; they were working on their own project together. They called it “The Marauder’s Map.”  
Currently Remus was working on said map, making adjustments to the spells on it and testing it out. It was almost finished. Interrupting Remus’ train of thought, though, was the clopping of… hooves? The werewolf’s eyebrow rose as he stood up slowly and went to the entrance to the common room. He cautiously pushed open the portrait and peered out through the hole. There, standing in front of him, was a stag, a big black dog, and a tiny little rat. Something about these three seemed familiar… especially the markings around the stag’s eyes that looked sort of like spectacles.  
Remus’ jaw dropped. What were these animals doing in Hogwarts? How did they get in without anyone noticing? The answer was soon clear as the animals shifted into Remus’ best friends.  
“Remus,” James began, “meet Wormtail,” he pointed to Peter, who had been the rat, “Padfoot,” he pointed to Sirius, who had been the black dog, “and Prongs,” James said and pointed to himself, who had been the stag. Remus was in awe. They were animagi! This was what they had been doing all year. But why?  
James, Sirius and Peter smiled warmly, all of them fighting down a sense of giddy happiness at Remus’ bewildered face.  
“You’re not alone, Moony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'm also still working on my other fanfics, but I've been really busy lately so I just decided to post this in the meantime! I wrote this a while ago.


End file.
